falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thrilladelphia
Known for its gladitorial arena, '''Thrilladelphia '''is a hive of scum and villainy on the banks of the Delaware River in Pennsylvania. History Pre-War History The history of Philadelphia goes back hundreds of years. It was founded in the late seventeenth century, when King Charles II of England issued William Penn a charter to found a colony in the New World. Penn, a Quaker, made a treaty with the local Lenape Indians and founded Philadelphia, the City of Brotherly Love. The inclusive and tolerant nature of the city led it to become the center of intellectual life in the British colonies, in addition to being a bustling port. In the early nineteenth century, Philly lost its status as the capital of the United States to Washington DC and largest city in the nation to New York City, but remained an extremely important place. Large waves of immigrants from Europe and the American South provided a large workforce, leading the city to become a leader in various industries, including streel and textiles. Taking advantage, the federal government built a naval shipyard and aircraft production facility in southern Philadelphia, near the confluence of the Delaware and Schuylkill Rivers. During its peak, the site employed almost 50,000 workers, producing battleships, airplanes, and munitions for the wars the United States was engaged in during the early-to-mid twentieth century. In addition to the shipyard and factories, the city invested in the area, developing grounds of the Sesqui-Centennial International Exposition in 1926 and Philadelphia Municipal Stadium in 1927. Philadelphia remained a hub of industry though the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. Post-War By the time the Great War occurred, Philadelphia was the second largest city in the northeast, behind New York City, and the fourth largest metropolitan area in the northeast, behind New York City, Washington D.C., and Boston. Thanks to its population and shipyard, the Chinese put it on their list of targets. In 2077, nuclear bombs rained down on the city. Due to the high amount of radiation and other pollutants, as well as the derelict state the area found itself in, southern Philadelphia was sparsely populated after the war. Points further north developed as civilization began returning, but southern Philly remained in ruins. Most who came to the area were scavengers, looking to use the abundant scrap to rebuild their lives, be it in settlements further north or elsewhere. Starting in the early 2200s, merchants began using the area as a staging point for efforts to move goods between other settlements in the Philadelphia area, New Castle in Delaware and Atlantic City, in New Jersey. The small trading post became known as Riverbend, due to the bend in the Delaware River that the settlement was near. Because of wealth, the merchants began amassing, in addition to the valuable cargo that passed through, the trading post soon became a target of raider mercenary group. Among those raider groups were the Bone Soldiers, based across the Delaware in the ruins of Red Bank, New Jersey. In 2245, the Bone Soldiers staged a hostile takeover of the trade settlement and moved across the river. Virtually every man, woman, and child that made the small trading post their home was killed that night. A notable exception were the gunsmiths of the Pistolvania Arms Company, who reached a mutually beneficial agreement with the Bone Soldiers. They took up residence in the ruins of the Philadelphia Municipal Stadium and dubbed in Thrilladelphia. The raider group considered very little out of bounds- they were cannibals after all- and chems and slavery become commonplace. Though the motto of the Bone Soldiers was "For Life", a member of the group assassinated AJ Prince and took over not just the Bone Soldiers, but all of Riverbend as well. In 2283, a member of the mercenary group by the name of Kenny Smith killed Prince, seemingly out of the blue. In the chaos that followed, the faction loyal to Prince, and his heir apparent, were politically outmaneuvered by the faction loyal to Smith. Already a mercurial personality, he renamed himself "King Kenny". The gladitorial fights that regularly took place became increasingly violent and increasingly pointless; what was once a proving ground to gain respect and make money became a senseless killing pit. The current champion of the fighting arena is a prototype robot with the designation Omega-23 Economy The economy of Thrilladelphia is driven by the pit fights in its gladiatorial arena; if the arena were to suddenly cease to exist, it is likely that the entire community would collapse into chaos. Fighters and spectators travel to the city to watch the fights, pouring large sums of caps into the hands of locals. Government Thrilladelphia is ruled by one man, and one man only. King Kenny's will is law, and the thugs and ruffians that he commands ensure that his commands are carried out. Because Kenny is unhinged and changes his opinion on whims. Thrilly effectively has no real government. In the absence of effective legislation, force and violence have come to become the only real governing forces in the settlement. Layout Thrilladelphia is located in the ruins of Southwest Philadelphia, in the ruins of Philadelphia Municipal Stadium. The Delaware River is within walking distance to its south while the former city hall of Philadelphia is a few miles to its north. The Schuykill River is within walking distance to its west, as is the Delaware to its east. Relations Thrilladelphia is sixty-five miles northwest of Atlantic City, and is roughly a days journey from the city. Though not a "vacation spot" per se, affluent residents of AC sometimes make the trip to Thrilly for the pit fights, either to watch or to enter (either slaves or paid representatives) Thrilly is considered one of the main hubs of the Slaver's Road, a trade route that has developed over the last few decades. The settlement its the route's eastern nexus, with The Pitt roughly 250 miles to the west and Paradise Falls roughly 120 miles to the south. King Kenny often purchases slaves from either The Pitt or Paradise Falls to participate in his gladiatorial arena. Category:Places Category:Communities